


Chase

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Chase

“Because I’m not yours! It’s never going to happen, and after this moon you’ll go back to acting like you normally do. So just stop.” Both kept quiet letting Stiles’ words fill the room. Derek pushed himself up and in his rage slammed into the ash barrier in an attempt to reach Stiles. He snarled when Stiles tried to flee the warehouse.

“Stop running from me!” 

“Stop chasing me!” Stiles snapped back as he turned to face the werewolf. He stood at the base of the stairs, still too far away for Derek’s comfort.

“Never.” Derek backed off of the barrier now that Stiles was not trying to leave. “Every time you run, I’m going to chase you. You are mine Stiles. And the only reason I have never claimed you is because You. Have. Never. Submitted.” He settled into a cross-legged position and waited for a response. Stiles crossed the room and collapsed back on to the mattress he had dragged over so Derek would not be alone for the moon. He kept quiet willing to let the conversation die, but he was not fleeing so Derek was pleased enough.


End file.
